Superhero Children Files: RaeRob
by HermioneDianaRaven
Summary: The children of Raven and Robin. Charlotte Grayson A.K.A Mistress of Magic. Richard Grayson Jr. A.K.A ShadowKnight.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I own nothing._

_Justice League Children Files Preview_

_Name: Charlotte Elizabeth Grayson _

_Nicknames: Char, Lottie, Eliza, Lizzie, Beth_

_Titles: Princess of Azarath, Princess of Hell, Second in Line for the Throne of Azarath, Second in Line for the Throne of Hell_

_Parents: Robin/Nightwing and Raven_

_Superhero Name: Mistress of Magic_

_Species: 1/2 Human 1/2 Demon_

_Best Friend: Alexandra Wayne_

_Powers and/or Abilities:_

_30th Level Intellect_

_Flight_

**Soul-self**

**Telekinesis**

**Solid Constructs**

_Ambidextrous_

**Dimensional Travel**

_Superstrength_

**Levitation**

**Empathy**

Demonic Transformation

Astral projection

Teleportation

Dimension Traveling

Healing

Flight

Levitation

Sorcery

Psionic abilities

Empathy

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Clairvoyance

Energy Manipulation

Time Manipulation

Emotion Manipulation

Darkness Manipulation

Memory Alteration

Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins

Multilingualism

Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Expert Martial Artist

Erebokinesis

_Melodious Voice_

**Peak Physical Condition**

_Superspeed_

**Multilingualism**

**Magic**

_Military Prowess_

_Can communicate with all animals_

_Kind heart_

_Shy_

_Agile_

Psionic abilities

Empathy

Advanced telekinesis

Telepathy

Thought projection

Spiritual powers

Astral projection

Mediumship

Soul-sealing

Magic powers

Spell

Master detective

Master hand-to-hand combatant

Master acrobat

Master martial artist

Intimidation

Master of stealth and disguise

Peak human strength/endurance

Tracking

Escapologist

Master tactician and strategist

Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver

Expert thief

Skilled leader

Healing

Incredible knowledge of mystical artifacts, charms and spellbooks

Dark magic

Light magic

Telekinetic spells

Pseudo-Intangibility

Elemental magic spells

Necromancy

**Martial Arts**

**Immortality**

Freezing time

_Physical Appearance:_

_Eyes- Purple_

_Hair- Purple_

_Skin- Pale Gray_

_Lips-Mahogany Red_

_Weapons:_

Birdarangs

Collapsible bo-staff

Smoke bombs

Grappling cables

Electric discs

Explosive discs

Sword (combo of two birdarangs)

_Relatives:_

_Mother- Rachel Roth-Grayson_

_Father- Richard Grayson Sr._

_Twin Brother- Richard Grayson Jr._

_Paternal Grandmother-Mary Grayson_

_Paternal Grandfather- John Grayson_

_Maternal Grandmother- Arella Roth_

_Maternal Grandfather- Trigon the Terrible_

_A/N One reviewer said 30th level intellect is too high. My characters are_

_ Going to be smarter, stronger, and faster than villians. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I own nothing._

_Justice League Children Files Preview_

_Name: Richard John Grayson Jr._

_Nicknames: Richy, Johnny, Gray, Jr._

_Titles: Prince of Azarath, Prince of Hell, Third in Line for the Throne of Azarath, Third in Line for the Throne of Hell_

_Parents: Robin/Nightwing and Raven_

_Superhero Name: ShadowKnight_

_Species: 1/2 Human 1/2 Demon_

_Best Friend: Damien Wayne_

_Powers and/or Abilities:_

_30th Level Intellect_

_Flight_

**Soul-self**

**Telekinesis**

**Solid Constructs**

_Ambidextrous_

**Dimensional Travel**

_Superstrength_

**Levitation**

**Empathy**

Demonic Transformation

Astral projection

Teleportation

Dimension Traveling

Healing

Flight

Levitation

Sorcery

Psionic abilities

Empathy

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Clairvoyance

Energy Manipulation

Time Manipulation

Emotion Manipulation

Darkness Manipulation

Memory Alteration

Inducing and amplifying the Seven Deadly Sins

Multilingualism

Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Expert Martial Artist

Erebokinesis

_Melodious Voice_

**Peak Physical Condition**

_Superspeed_

**Multilingualism**

**Magic**

_Military Prowess_

_Can communicate with all animals_

_Kind heart_

_Shy_

_Agile_

Psionic abilities

Empathy

Advanced telekinesis

Telepathy

Thought projection

Spiritual powers

Astral projection

Mediumship

Soul-sealing

Magic powers

Spell

Master detective

Master hand-to-hand combatant

Master acrobat

Master martial artist

Intimidation

Master of stealth and disguise

Peak human strength/endurance

Tracking

Escapologist

Master tactician and strategist

Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver

Expert thief

Skilled leader

Healing

Incredible knowledge of mystical artifacts, charms and spellbooks

Dark magic

Light magic

Telekinetic spells

Pseudo-Intangibility

Elemental magic spells

Necromancy

**Martial Arts**

**Immortality**

Freezing time

_Physical Appearance:_

_Eyes- Purple_

_Hair- Purple_

_Skin- Pale Gray_

_Lips-Mahogany Red_

_Weapons:_

Birdarangs

Collapsible bo-staff

Smoke bombs

Grappling cables

Electric discs

Explosive discs

Sword (combo of two birdarangs)

_Relatives:_

_Mother- Rachel Roth-Grayson_

_Father- Richard Grayson Sr._

_Twin Sister- Charlotte Grayson_

_Paternal Grandmother-Mary Grayson_

_Paternal Grandfather- John Grayson_

_Maternal Grandmother- Arella Roth_

_Maternal Grandfather- Trigon the Terrible_


	3. Author's Note

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongGuys! I just got a p.m. from someone on another account! It's horrible! FanFiction's going to start sensoring our stories! Look./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,br /lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexbr /scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thebr /petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change .br /org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netbr /Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature contentbr /including fics and accounts. But there is more we can /someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, sobr /thatbr /we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,br /don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peoplebr /participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"seriously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifbr /you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifbr /we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?br /June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without abr /fight!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSo come on guys! Join the Petition like I have and end the limits about to be put on our creativity! I certainly don't want that. Do you?/strong/p 


End file.
